Military of Nihilakh
Nihilakh has a large and skilled military. It calls its infantry "Warriors." Tanks and vehicles are known as "Immortals." They call the navy "Lychguards." The air forces are the "Destroyers." Other smaller branches are "Deathmarks," whom are snipers and spies, "Praetorians," whom are the National Guard and Coast Guard of Nihilakh. "Crypteks," the police forces, and "C'Tan" or the elite special forces. LAV 2.jpg|FSV-12 T-90.jpg|H-4 Rocket Artillery.jpg|RA-15 Imperial_Guard_Soldier_vigilant.jpg|A NCR|linktext=A NCR unit. Warriors Nihilakh's infantry is it's strongest group in it's military. The infantry of Nihilakh are called NCRs. Or Nihilakh Corps Rangers. They use gauss flayers mostly and wear green armor. They are brutally trained, taking 3 years of training. Most of Nihlakh's military is made up of these soldiers. However, they are not the only group that make up the warriors. Many years ago, Nihilakh developed a robot army that now make up a part of the main infantry. They are very resistant to small arms fire, including armor piercing rounds and EMPs. The robots can return fire with a huge range of weapons from Gauss Flayers to heavy Gauss cannons. However, the programming is fairly low tech so the robots are not good at figuring out who the enemy is unless they are a standing army known to be an enemy, or they are being shot at. Plus, robots are programmed not to kill civilians so enemies dressed up as civilians are extremely complicated to the robots programming. They, however, will shoot anything that threatens them so a civilian, or someone dressed like one, shooting at them will be killed. Immortals Immortals are the smallest, by far, of the four large branches. Mainly because the main funding for them is mostly diverted to the Warriors. Their arsenal of vehicles includes the most common vehicle in their possession, the FSV-12, a light armored vehicle used mainly for scouting and anti infantry. It has 2.5 in of steel armor plating, a main 4 inch gun, and an assortment of small rockets. Next, they have the RA-15. This is the rocket artillery piece that the Immortal uses. It has 8 missile tubes and no armor plating. Finally, there is the H-4 Main Battle Tank. It has 6 inches of steel armor plating and a 8 in Main gun. It can be fitted with a range of top mounted guns ranging from Gauss Flayers to Heavy Gauss Cannons. The military also includes support vehicles including bridge building vehicles, transports and APCs, and radar trucks. An armor division in Nihilakh makes up of 3-15 FSV-12s, up to 5 RA-15s, up to 8 H-4s, and an assortment of support vehicles. Lychguard Lychguard are a bit smaller than the Destroyers, but not by much. It uses mostly Guided Missile Destroyers (7 inch main gun, 3 missile tubes, 6 torpedo tubes, assorted AA guns. Up to 9 inches of armor, top Destroyer.jpg|Guided Missile Destroyer Pt boat.jpg|Patrol Boat Carrier.jpg|Aircraft Carrier yamato.jpg|Battleship cruiser.jpg|A heavy Cruiser|linktext=A heavy cruiser light cruiser.jpg|A light cruiser in port|linktext=A light cruiser in Port speed 25 knots) followed by Patrol boats (Assorted small guns ranging from .30 caliber MGs to 40 mm cannons as well as 2 torpedo launchers. Up to 5 inches of armor, top speed 30 knots), Aircraft Carriers (Assorted AA guns and up to 9 inches of armor, but only 3 inches on deck. Top speed 23 knots carry I-26s and A-78s), and Cruisers (Light cruisers: up to 10 inches of armor, 8-10 5 in main guns and assorted smaller guns and AA guns, up to 23 knots. Heavy cruisers: up to 11 inches of armor, 8-10 8 inch main guns, assorted smaller and AA guns, top speed 20 knots). It also uses a few battleships (9 18 inch main guns, assorted AA guns and 5 in guns, up to 12 inches of armor, top speed of 17 knots) as flagships for large fleets. A Lychguard squadron includes 1 carrier, 1 battleship as a flagship, a combination of 8 heavy and light cruisers, 15 destroyers, and 30 patrol boats. Destroyers Destroyers are the air forces of Nihilakh's army. They are well funded, but not as much as the warriors. They fly, mainly, the I-26 fighter. It has stealth, and anti-stealth, Fighter.jpg|I-26 Bomber.jpg|B-97 Attacker.jpg|A-78 T-2.jpg|T-3 transport plane|linktext=C'tan parachute out of a T-3 capabilities as well as 6 anti stealth missiles, a 20 mm mini gun, and speeds up to mach 2.6. They also use the A-78 attack plane. It has Air to surface missiles, 2,500 pounds of bombs, and a 30 mm mini gun. Speeds up to mach 1.9. Also, there is the B-97 bomber and is nuclear capable and can carry 2 tons of bombs. It can jam radars and moves up to mach 3.1. There is also the T-3, a transport plane to carry land forces and to midflight refuels. It moves up to Mach 1.6 and has radar jammers, anti-missile systems, and is semi-stealth. A destroyer air wing includes 30 I-26s, 20 A-78s, 15 B-97s, and 15 T-3s. Other Branches The Deathmarks and C'Tan are the special forces of Nihilakh. The Deathmarks are spies and snipers for stealth missions, assassinations, infiltration, and sabotage. Deathmarks are rarely called in for actual battle however and the force size is very small. They use a wide range of outfits but generally use the Synaptic Disintegrater, a sniper that uses Gauss tech to literally, disintegrate bodily material, at the cost of range. Very few are used. The C'Tan are the best troops in Nihilakh. After being genetically modified, following being chosen, which is done before high school, they are trained for 5 years in what most would say the most brutal training known to man Sniper.jpg|Synaptic Disentigrator snipers.jpg|Deathmarks C'tan.jpg|C'Tan in armor blaster.jpg|Gauss Blaster cybermen.jpg|Praetorians . Since after the modifications you are not allowed to quit, 4/10 recruits die during training. They are used for the same things as Deathmarks, but on a more dangerous level and they see actual battles much more often. They wear the PA-2 Heavy armor suit which can protect them from large amounts of small arms fire. They usually carry a Gauss Cannon. Crypteks are the police forces in Nihilakh and are your "Average Joe" police forces. They use a .45 Caliber P-18 pistol. Finally, the Proletarians are the national guard and coast guard in Nihilakh. They normally don't use weapons but when they do, they generally use the Gauss Blaster. Defenses ground to air missiles.jpg|Defense Missiles flak 88.jpg|AA gun howitzer.jpg|105 mm howitzer walls.jpg|A section of wall around one city The cities in Nihlakh are all surrounded by 10 foot tall concrete walls. These were built long ago when the cities were first founded, however, Nihilakh's government keeps them in great condition. Also, cities are armed with defensive Ground to Air missiles and flak 88 anti aircraft/ artillery guns. As well as 105 mm howitzers. Finally, there is an array of a few anti-ballistic missile defense systems to defend from nuclear attack. Forward Operating Bases When Nihilakh invades a country, such as the invasion of Lipetehsys, they set up forward operating bases in the occupied territory to base operations out of. These bases have a basic FOB set up in about an hour which includes trench digging and setting up of tents for commanders and engineers. Then, after basic set up is done and the area is declared safe, the advanced set up is made. Reinforcements are generally brought in at this point, as well as AA guns and artillery equal to a cities defense, and a small cement bunker is built to house controls and maintenance systems for the robots and tanks and airplanes if needed. Actions Nihilakh has been involoved in multiple wars and events that require military usage. They were a defender of Zombievilleland in The Zombievilleland War, they were in the NA and most of the fighting was in Nihilakh for the 2nd Bellum Malleum War , Nihilakh's robot army was taken over and battled the Nihilakh human army as well as Nihilakh sending troops to Thanos during the Thanos Island Terrorist Attacks, and won the First and Second Lipetehsys invasion. Up to this point, Nihilakh has never lost a war. Weapons Nihilakh developed all new Gauss weapons, designed mostly by Titus Arms, that replaced the common ballistic weapons of normal soldiers. However these weapons were only produced of a size for hand held weapons for ground units. Gauss is made of a chemical, called Gaussominthrine, that when heated and projected, makes a very strong projectile that is best for anti armor, but melts through flesh just as easily. Most Gauss weapons, mainly the flayer and blaster, are rapid fire sending small bursts of Gauss at a speed of about 200 shots per minute. Other versions, such as the cannon and heavy cannon, shoot much slower. The cannon shoots 60 shots per minute, but the shots are very high powered, causing small explosions on impact. Heavy Cannons shoot at a rate of about, depending on the shooter, 15 shots per minute. These extreme shots are said to destroy tanks and vehicles with ease, but its bulky shape makes it a less common weapon. Weapons used by tanks, boats and planes, are the common ballistic, using regular shots, incendiary, explosive, and other types of rounds. Statistics Units NCR: Training: Three Years Basic, one year specialized for a certain weapon or job. Grouping: Squads, Led by a captain, of 8 - 10 Infantry. Weapons: Gauss Flayers, Gauss Cannons, Gauss Blasters, Heavy Gauss Cannons, .33 Caliber sidearm, combination of any 3 grenades,( HE, Flashbang, smoke, incendiary, decoy). Vehicles: APCs Equipment: Armor, gas masks, radio, ammo, medical kit. Robots: Training: Approximately one month of programming and testing. Grouping: Squads, 5 - 30 Robots. Weapons: Gauss Flayers, Gauss Blasters, Gauss Cannons, Heavy Gauss Cannons, Equipment: Armor Plating, Anti-EMP systems, Radio Control System. Vehicles: None Immortals: Training: Three years basic, one year of all around vehicle systems, 2 years of specific vehicle systems. Grouping: Crews, 2 - 5 Drivers and Gunners. Weapons: .45 Caliber Sidearm. Equipment: Repair Kits, Medical Kits, radios, Armor, Gas Masks. Vehicles: FSV-12s, RA-15s, H-3s, Bridge Builders, APCs, Radar Trucks. Lychgaurd: Training: Three years basic, two years all around, 2 years specified ship. Grouping: Crews, 50 - 1230 Crew members. Weapons: None Equipment: Armor, Life Jacket, gas masks, Sealer Kit, Repair Kit, Medical Kit. Vehicles: Destroyers, Submarines, Heavy Cruisers, Light Cruisers, Aircraft Carriers, Battleships. Destroyers Training: Three years basic, 2 years pilot training, 2 years training with a specific plane. Grouping: Crews, 1 - 3 men. Weapons: .50 Caliber Sidearm. Equipment: Armor, Medical Kit, Air Masks, radio, parachute, destruction kit. Vehicles: I-26s, B-97s, A-78s, T-3s. Category:Misc Category:Military